


22nd of December

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikage Week, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Kageyama who just entered Kitagawa Daiichi told himself that he’d gotten over birthdays now. His parents were right, it’s just another day in the year.





	22nd of December

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late! It's terrible! 2K words turned into 3, then 4 and then finally it stopped at close to 5K. We have 4,879 words dedicated to Kageyama's birthday!!  
> Happy birthday!  
> I hope you guys enjoy, it turned out a lot more angsty than I had planned, but there's a fair amount of fluff to make up for it. Don't kill me for hurting our precious blueberry, I deeply apologise in advance.

Amidst the quiet scenery of twinkling white snow, where the air was crisp with frost and where the sun had yet to rise above the horizon, a young boy disturbed the shroud of tranquillity. The breaths that he took were visible as white puffs of clouds, and his steps were careful along the snow covered ground, but determined and with purpose. He held the paper tight in his pocket, and snuggled against his scarf. In the dawn of the morning, one Kageyama Tobio was heading towards his local store as per his usual routine to retrieve the groceries his mother had requested, all seemed normal. And yet, this young boy, known for his exceptional skills in the sport that he cherished most and for his lack of emotional expressions, could feel every inch of himself tingling.

Kageyama came from a mixed family household, his father was from America, and his mother native from his birth country, Japan. His father’s background showed through the furniture in the house, through the way his son never abided by traditional and cultural acts such as the customary thanks before eating food. His mother’s background showed through the firm politeness the teen carried himself with for his seniors, and through the independent nature he had adopted. Whatever ethnicity Kageyama was, had never really been of his concern, there were the few occasions however. One of which included the 22nd of December, the day he was born.

Coming from the Kageyama family meant that such events were just a trivial matter; even his father would dismiss them, telling his son that it was just another day in the year. 8-year-old Kageyama tried to believe his parents’ decision, to understand their side of the story, but every time he would see his classmates cheer for the presents they were receiving, or distribute invitations for a party, something squirmed inside of him. Kageyama wanted presents too, but he didn’t want to sound spoilt. He wanted to tell the people in the volleyball club that it was his birthday, but that would be seeking attention. Little-Kageyama wanted people to know without him telling them, because then he wouldn’t be selfish that way.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama who just entered Kitagawa Daiichi told himself that he’d gotten over birthdays now. His parents were right, it’s just another day in the year.

“Oikawa-san~!” Iwaizumi groaned, running his hand over his face as Oikawa began being swarmed by a group of female students, all squealing their affection for the captain and wishing him a happy birthday.

“O-Oikawa-san! I made you some cookies for your birthday!”

“Oikawa-san! I bought you some chocolates!”

“Oikawa-san!”

Iwaizumi groaned again, and Kageyama thought he could see a few veins pop out. He looked over at Oikawa, he was smiling a lot, Kageyama remembered that Iwaizumi had once said to him that it’s a fake smile. He gripped the volleyball in his hands hard. His mother, despite her very scarce appearances in the house, still managed to teach him about morals here and there over dinner. She told him to always be grateful for what he got. His blue eyes studied Oikawa’s face, and found that Iwaizumi was true. That smile was fake. It was one of those things Kageyama didn’t like about Oikawa. He wasn’t grateful for what he got.

 

* * *

 

The day before Kageyama’s birthday in his first year, he fell ill. He hated it. He never got sick! And he made sure of that by watching his diet and adjusting his training schedule to include resting time too. It was like the Gods had personally cursed him. Kageyama thought that missing volleyball practice was the same as committing a sin, it felt that way when all he was doing was lying down, wrapped up in blankets. And nearly just as bad, was the fact that there was absolutely no chance of receiving a gift for his birthday, his parents would never get him one, if they were even around on the day. He sighed, staring up at his ceiling. It didn’t feel nice being ill, his limbs ached, and his eyes were hot and constantly leaking like he was crying. He wasn’t though. Kageyama looked towards the clock and saw that it was time for lunch, he wasn’t hungry at all, however, and probably couldn’t get out of bed even if he tried. Mind you, he did before, and felt dizziness swarm him instantly. If he couldn’t get out of bed, he wouldn’t be able to eat anything, and surely that would just make him more unwell. He needed to eat something to regain his strength and provide his body with minerals and vitamins for a good recovery.

And just like that, as if summoned by himself, someone knocked on the door. Kageyama lit up in the prospect that it could be his mother, and slowly, feebly trudged to the door. Blanket still huddled around him, he opened the door and came face to face with an unexpected guest. He almost felt like shutting the door right then and there.

“O-Oikawa-san?” Suddenly, he became fully conscious of himself. His hair was a mess, his face pale and his breath probably smelt too. Standing by someone as glamorous as his senpai only made those features stand out more. He didn’t know what Oikawa was doing here, and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say to his senpai. The cold wind from outside gushed into the house and Kageyama shivered, even will the layers.

“Do you want to come inside?” His voice was clogged too.

Oikawa nodded and stepped in slowly, like he was unsure of himself, and hastily removed his shoes before apologising for his intrusion in a low mumble. They both stood facing each other for a while, Kageyama found it a little uncomfortable, both the staring and from having to stand up physically. He was tired and everything hurt.

“I… I was wondering why you didn’t come to practice today”

“I’m sick”

Oikawa nodded, “I can see that.  I called through your house phone but no one picked up”

“I was probably asleep”. Kageyama couldn’t stand for much longer, and just silently walked to the guest room, hoping that Oikawa would follow, where he flopped on the couch the minute he got there. Oikawa delicately seated himself, and Kageyama watched as his hazel eyes scanned the room quickly, assessing it.

“Where are your parents?”

“Out”

“You’re… on your own?” Kageyama’s throat was clogged again, and his eyes felt hot too. He blinked rapidly and nodded. He still didn’t know why Oikawa was here, but he wasn’t complaining.

“When are they getting back?” He shrugged.

“Have you had anything to eat?” He shook his head, and Oikawa scrunched his nose. “Have you eaten _at all_?” He shook his head again, and this time Oikawa folded his arms. The gesture reminded him of Iwaizumi when he got mad at someone for doing something silly.

“Wait here, I’ll make you something”

“Huh?”

Oikawa stood up and went, the sound of pots of pans could be heard and the clutter of utensils, and then the sound of chopping.

Kageyama felt himself being shaken, and a warm hand was pressed against his shoulder. He peeled his eyes open and stared up groggily at Oikawa, he had no idea what was going on right now.

“I made some soup. Get up so you can eat”. Kageyama nodded, and with a wince he managed to sit up with the help of Oikawa. His head was pounding, and he was freezing, but he was also hungry. Oikawa placed a small table in front of him, and then put down a bowl of soup. Kageyama stared down at it, it smelt absolutely gorgeous, he was practically drooling just at the aroma. He looked up at Oikawa, still thinking he was in dreamland.

“It’s chicken soup, I hope you don’t mind me using your ingredients”. Kageyama spooned some of the soup into his mouth, immediately, all the flavour exploded on his tongue. The chicken was soft, it was warm, the vegetables were perfect bite-size pieces. He swallowed. His hands were shaking, his eyes felt hot again.

“Eat w-with me”

“OK”. Oikawa sat beside him with his own bowl, and they both silently ate their soup together, the only other sound with them was of Kageyama crying into his bowl. It was the closest thing he ever got to a real birthday present.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama made it into his second year, and he had formulated a plan. He knew it was stupid to still be craving for a proper birthday, but 12-year-old Kageyama was just 12 years old. Better than in his first year, he had actually made a few friends, even if he’s unsure whether the feelings are reciprocated. Kindaichi’s birthday comes first, it’s very early into the year but Kageyama finds the time and crafts him a hand-made birthday card. He’s not good at art, so he prints a picture at school and sticks it on the front as neatly as possible. He would get him a real card if he could, but he can’t even dream about asking his mother for money. He doesn’t think he can catch her long enough to ask. His father has long since disappeared. He works away into the night and writes out the most thoughtful message that he can, he’s not good with words either. When the time comes to give it, Kageyama does, and he’s happy to see that his friend likes it a lot.

So now he waits for his birthday to come again, this time he has to get a gift, at least a card, because he gave Kindaichi one, so it’s only proper manners to return the sentiment, right? He knows too that Kindaichi knows when his birthday is because another boy from his class always mentions it.

 _“My birthday is coming soon!”_ he would say, _“mine’s the day after yours, isn’t it Kageyama?”_

It was like he was holding his breath. Then the day finally arrives, he walks into class quietly. He will not mention his birthday at all because that’s being an attention-seeker, and he also wants Kindaichi to bring up the topic of his own accord. When Kindaichi enters the class, Kageyama glances at him to see if he has any bags with gifts inside, he doesn’t. He tries to keep his hopes up, the gift could be inside his school bag, or he could get a card. All during class, he’s containing his excitement, so much that he can’t afford to pay attention. The next lesson starts, and Kageyama waits. Break time comes, they meet up with Kunimi, and Kageyama waits. Lunch time, wait. Volleyball practice, wait. Lessons, wait. It’s after school now, they still have another practice session to get through. Maybe Kindaichi and Kunimi are waiting until after that, he tells himself. Everyone is leaving the gym, Kageyama gets changed silently and discreetly keeps an eye on both Kunimi and Kindaichi. They’re walking to their usual place where they separate, and Kageyama is really holding his breath this time.

“Alright then, I’ll see you guys tomorrow”

“Yep. See you”

They wave goodbye, and that’s it. Kageyama walks home with a lump in his throat, and by the time he reaches his front door, he’s wiping at his face to hide the tears so that his mother doesn’t notice he’s been crying. Maybe he didn’t get a present because he gave his one for a selfish reason. It makes sense. Besides, he still has Kunimi’s birthday.

The same thing happens that day too.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama in his third year of middle school was a bitter and an intimidating character, he was irritable and snapped too quickly. The firm politeness that mirrored his mother’s morphed into strictness. He pushed his team as much as he liked now that he was the official setter, and somewhere in his heart, he thought of it as revenge. They were mad because he caught them slacking off. They were mad because they were jealous of him. Maybe if they were nicer to him before, he would be nicer to them. In his heart, he had no reason to give them anything, because they had not given him anything in the first place. Apparently, he deserved the isolation from them, because he wasn’t being a good teammate. Now they knew how he felt all this time.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama shook his head, and freed himself from those memories that seemed like so long ago. Despite all the consequences he had to pay for selfishly wishing for a real birthday, 1st-year-highschool-student Kageyama still yearned for one. He was stupid and he knew that, more than anyone. But he was 16 now, and still without his first gift. After doing the shopping, he returned home promptly and began getting ready for school. His team was different from his middle school one, Kageyama appreciated that, but was clever to remind himself that that was no reason to get his hopes up. He didn’t think there would ever be a reason.

He arrived at Karasuno and quickly got dressed for practice, and by the way that his serves were not up to his standards, it was obvious he was having a bad day. Everybody else seemed to have thought so too, what with the way Tanaka kept slapping him on the back, or how Hinata kept sniggering behind his back. Their reassurance was hardly anything but that though, not when Kageyama would wonder how such nice people could be so cruel too.

As if his day wasn’t already killing him, it was like everyone had collectively agreed to send him strange looks throughout the day, or to try and start conversations with him when they had never done so before. People from his classroom actually sat with him at lunch, and they formed a sort of ring around him, asking him if he had any plans for today or how he was feeling. _Why did they care?_ And that was literally what he audibly asked when the weird behaviour from his classmates lasted even to the last lesson of the day.

“Why do you even care?!” He had burst out, and immediately a sickly silence followed after. There was that lump in his throat again. He stood up and left the room, he wasn’t going to let himself be disappointed all over again.

After school gym practice was nearly over, Kageyama hadn’t recovered his volleyball sense during the session and it showed in all his failed quick attacks with Hinata. It just frustrated him to no end, he shouldn’t be letting something so worthless as a birthday get in the way of his volleyball. Practice ended on that same bad note, and Kageyama was glaring harder than ever as he made his way to the club room to change. He wanted this day to be over, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kageyama!” He turned to see Hinata run towards, probably to criticize his plays that he made now that he had the opportunity to do so. “Kageyama!”

“What?” Hinata didn’t reply, but just grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him away somewhere, it worked for a moment until Kageyama firmly held his stance to stop the small ginger from continuing, but by then it turned out Hinata had already achieved his goal. Sugawara beamed at the both of them, and then proceeded to repeat Hinata’s actions, taking his wrist and pulling him along in some unknown direction. Kageyama struggled less physically, but more verbally as he questioned their actions. Next was Daichi, and then Asahi. By then, he thought to just give up considering it looked like a planned attempt to take him somewhere. All the second years did the same, Tanaka and Nishinoya more enthusiastic than the rest, and then the first years, even Tsukishima, who just stole Kageyama’s bag and led him along.

Much to Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s jealousy, Shimizu also held his hand and walked with him. It was warm, but apparently the reaction he gave to having contact with their manager was interesting, he didn’t really understand them. Something about him being ‘bent’? Whatever that meant. Soon they all arrived at a restaurant, it was still unclear what his teammates were trying to do with him, but knowing that they were somewhere public reassured Kageyama that they wouldn’t try anything illegal at least. They entered the building, and Kageyama was surprised to know that they had tables reserved for them, a waiter lead them to the back of the restaurant and up some stairs where there were several large spaces, divided by big wooden shutters. They went through the one on the left, the room was massive, designed to fit in about 40 adults comfortably, more if you didn’t mind budging up. The table in the centre of the room was already holding some starters, from the looks of it, and a conjoined couch ran along the perimeter. Kageyama eyes were blown wide, the scenery was amazing, and how much did something like this cost?

About to open his mouth and say something, he found that he couldn’t, too overwhelmed by what was happening, his voice was stuck in his throat. He tried again.

“What’s going on?” That came out as a squeak, but at least Hinata who was beside him heard his blatant confusion. He grinned wide, so much it was as if he couldn’t contain it.

“You’ll see, dumbass. Although, I guess I should- I dunno, warn you? But we’re gonna have some surprise guests. So don’t freak out when you see them, OK?”

“What the hell are you on about?”

Hinata just stuck out his tongue, so Kageyama swatted his head for it. The atmosphere was alive, warm and electrifying like the feeling of watching snow fall from the clear sky. Kageyama stood by the entry, stunned at the possibility of what was going on, his eyes scrutinised each individual in the room, searching for any clues that might tell him that he was going crazy. Just when he was going to come to the conclusion that maybe, _maybe_ he wasn’t dreaming, familiar voices reached his ears. He whipped his head around to the source of them, gaping when he saw members of the Seijoh team making their way towards them. Kageyama wanted to slap himself for that thought, he shouldn’t assume everyone here was coming for him, he had no relation to any of those members, especially on this one day. Expecting them to enter one of the other rooms on this floor, he was frozen stiff when they greeted him at the doorway, Oikawa was there at the front of the group, waving and smiling brightly at him. 

“Tobio-chan! Looks like they managed to drag you here after all. I gottta hand it those Karasuno lot, they know how to handle you”

“Oh just shut up already”

Iwaizumi stepped around Oikawa and delivered a smile of his own, maybe not as cheery, but it was more gentle and Kageyama could easily tell how genuine it was. Some of the tension that his body was holding onto before melted away at the sight of his old senpais, and he allowed himself to relax a little and joined Hinata and Tanaka on the couch, occupying himself by nibbling on the poppadoms.

Ten minutes later, even Nekoma joined the array of young adults, apparently they had skipped their afternoon practice to make it here on time. Kageyama couldn’t believe it, but he thought it would be OK to, for the moment. It was nice to watch everyone mingle with each other, make acquaintances and possibly friends, talk about volleyball and what their schools were like. It was definitely amusing to see the captain of Nekoma and Oikawa exchange words, but it did get a little uncomfortable when the silence died down to a hush whisper. Everyone had their attention split between Daichi, who was standing up ready to make some kind of speech, and Kageyama. Having more than 30 pairs of eyes on him wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but when Sawaruma began to speak, everything else fell away, and he focussed solely on the words spoken.

“So… I know there are a lot of us, and it’s late, and for some us it may have been an inconvenience travelling all the way here to be together like this, for this moment, but I’m sure you all know that it is worth it. I know that everyone here at Karasuno especially knows that”, he cleared his throat, and then everyone’s gazes shifted to land on Kageyama. “Kageyama, I know that sometimes we call you emotionally constipated”, a few snickered at the comment, while some of them broke out into knowing grins, “and, I hope you don’t get mad, but you are”. Kageyama flushed at the observation, understanding it all too well.

“But even when you’re like that, even when you’re so good at volleyball you make some of us a little jealous, I want you know that, we still appreciate you being on the team. And that we wouldn’t be where we are without you, as a super amazing volleyball player and as a friend. I don’t ever want you doubting those words. And that’s why everyone is here for your birthday, that’s proof of what I’ve said, Kageyama”.

Kageyama surveyed the room slowly, looking at each and every face in the room, their open expressions, their honest gazes, and their nonchalant posture. He looked and saw at how they didn’t mind being with him, they were here to celebrate his birthday, _his birthday_ , they were _really_ celebrating it—

He looked at them, until he couldn’t anymore.

He felt the first tear hit his hand, and then the second one roll down his cheek. How embarrassing. He quickly ducked his head, wiping at his eyes with the back and heel of his hand, supressing his shoulders from shaking, his sobs from coming out. He felt someone patting his back, and then he heard Daichi tell everyone to start ordering from the menus. The commotion of before when they had first all come together returned, and Kageyama couldn’t be more grateful for that fact that his captain knew him so well. When he could finally lift his face back up, it turned out that it was Hinata patting his back. He sniffed once, and then glared at the ginger to leave him alone now.

“Alright! Jeez! I was just trying to be comforting!”

Kageyama could tell that his face was red, but would rather not carry on shying away, especially when Oikawa was around. He couldn’t put his guard down with the older setter around; there was no telling whether he would still fancy teasing Kageyama at any moment he got. A menu was shoved into his hands, and he looked up to see the very person he was dreading to appear.

“What a touching speech, wouldn’t you agree?” Oikawa drawled, eyes crinkling from his smile.

Kageyama scrunched his nose, turning his head away, and Oikawa sat down beside him. Kageyama was reminded of the time that Oikawa had come over to his place when he was sick, remembering that, he chose to look him in the eye. He told himself he wouldn’t shy away moments ago, then Oikawa coming into the picture made that so much harder than it would with anyone else. Oikawa had that effect on him.

“So, what do you want to order?” Kageyama read the menu, mouth salivating at each item, it was a tough choice, he didn’t even know how much money he had on him. Just when he went to reach for his wallet, Oikawa grabbed his wrist.

“I’m paying for you, just pick whatever you want”

“What?”

“You heard me. Don’t make me say it twice”

Before he could protest further, Oikawa was pulling out wads of money and stacking them on top of each other. The sheer amount of it was incredible, but more than that was the idea that Oikawa was actually willing to pay for _him_. His relationship with his senpai was always murky and indistinguishable; Kageyama had spent a lot of time thinking about the things that Oikawa said or did, what they meant, but there was no mistaking this. As if pulling out loads of money in one go wasn’t crazy enough, Oikawa was actually laughing, full and hearty. It didn’t sound like any teasing Kageyama was used to.

“You— y-your face! What is with that look?” Oh. So it was teasing. Oikawa slammed his hand over the money, still amused at Kageyama’s facial features, apparently.

“It’s called a treat, OK?”

“But _why_?”

“Because it’s your birthday, _duh_. Why else, dummy?” Kageyama frowned, it always did take extra effort to talk to Oikawa.

“No. Why are _you_ treating _me_? Why are you even here?”

“Because it’s your birthday!”

“ _And?_ ” Oikawa narrowed his eyes, taken aback by that response. But whatever mind-set Kageyama was stuck in, Oikawa would deal with actions rather than by verbally explaining.

Soon, after everyone had ordered, mountains and mountains of food arrived, and the room was filled with the sounds of content feasting. Somehow Kageyama was still sitting next to Oikawa when the food arrived, the older male hadn’t moved back to his original spot, and Kageyama found himself stealing glances at the older setter every so often. Despite everyone having ordered for themselves, the dishes were shared and passed around; Kageyama would take a bite from his meal, look down and see that there was extra chicken in his plate, he knew it was Oikawa, but confronting him never got him anywhere.

“Tobio, stop being stupid, that chicken was always there”

The plates emptied slowly yet surely, some by sensible manners, others by relentless eating, and the majority from food-eating competitions, which Kageyama did join one time. He beat Hinata easily, of course he would because ‘ _his mouth was bigger so he could fit more food in it_ ’, but competing against Oikawa was more challenging, and the end result was a draw anyway. It was fun, Kageyama always thought fun was from volleyball, but now that he had spent time with everyone, laughed with them and conversed with them, shared smiles with them, he learned that the most enjoyment he could find was with the people around him.

“Oh man, I’m stuffed”, Kageyama nodded against the couch that he was sprawled across, Oikawa beside him. He thought about the extra calories he’ll have to burn off tomorrow.

“The food was nice”

“You can say that again”

“The food was nice”. Oikawa snorted, facing Kageyama with that smile still lingering.

“That was an expression Tobio, you didn’t actually need to say that again”. Kageyama nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up at the correction.

“How was your birthday?” Kageyama shuffled to lie on his side with his eyes locked onto Oikawa’s. From the distance that he was at, he could count each of Oikawa’s eyelashes individually, even moving his head slightly would have their noses bumping. It was a weird position, he’d never been this close to anyone before. He liked it though.

Kageyama contemplated his next words, his answer consisting of memories of Hinata’s excitement, of Sugawara’s warm gaze, of Sawamura’s emotional speech, of Oikawa’s soft smile. It was in that moment that he realised something. Birthdays weren’t about the cards or gifts he received, it was about the time that he got to share with people. The chance to bond with them.

_‘How was your birthday?’_

“Almost as good as volleyball”. But the chance to see Oikawa smile like that, for that smile to be for him, was definitely way better than volleyball.

“You’re such an idiot”. Kageyama swatted away the hand that was trying to ruffle his hair, “but Sawamura was right, you know? About how everyone appreciates you and stuff”. Kageyama nodded, his eyes cast down to look at Oikawa’s reddening cheeks.

“So you don’t need to ever be alone on your birthday anymore, or whenever for that matter”

“Yeah”

“You have friends, and they like you. Karasuno are good people, Tobio. They won’t ever think bad of you”. Kageyama nodded.

It would be nice, he thought, to not spend his birthdays alone anymore.

“Oikawa-san?”

“What?” Kageyama hesitated for a moment, but knew better than to not say what he wanted to say, to not say to someone what they truly deserved.

“Thank you. This is the best birthday I’ve ever had, and— and I like it when you’re nice to me”

Kageyama could feel the warmth radiating off of Oikawa to be able to tell that his words got through, even without seeing his crimson face and averted gaze.

“You can’t go off and say embarrassing things like that”, his voice lowered down to a whisper, and his eyes moved back to meet the blue ones in front of him, “but… I— I like you too. Just… shut up now, OK? We’re not exactly in a private place here”

“Oh. OK”

Kageyama doesn’t think he could ever have a birthday as magical as this one ever again, but he wouldn’t mind trying to see Oikawa prove him wrong next year.

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!!! Happy ending!!!  
> I got told this idea was like '1st world problems', but honestly I think any kid would hurt to not have the same treatment as anyone else.  
> Please, feedback is a appreciated. You have no idea how much I had to scramble to get this completed when I did.


End file.
